


Beauty and the Beskar

by Tifa_lockhart_scarlet



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifa_lockhart_scarlet/pseuds/Tifa_lockhart_scarlet
Summary: In search of more information on The Child’s background, and any information regarding the race of enemy sorcerers, Din sets out on his new quest. He comes across a female Jedi who has been in hiding for years. What happens when their paths cross?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Din Djarin - Relationship, Din Djarin/Original Female Character, Din djarin / original character, Other Character - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Beauty and the Beskar

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’m not aiming to be accurate here. Comments about how you feel the timeline would be different, or just that you think this story would be unlikely in the Star Wars universe are unnecessary. I wrote this for fun. It’s a fan fic after all :) enjoy.

Peli wiped her grease stained hands on a rag as she shook her curly head. She never anticipated seeing the man in front of her for a good while,  
She expected him to be gone and several parsec’s away by now. Still, she was admittedly happy to see the happy face of the Mandalorian’s little green companion. Inwardly, she was hoping that the Mandalorian had some sense of how to care for it finally. The last time she encountered the duo, she had to scold him about the things you should never do with a small child, including leaving them alone in a large space craft. It was obvious that he wasn’t used to caring for something other than himself in quite a long time. However, Peli could also tell by the way that the Mandalorian held the child close to his chest, that he cared a great deal now.   
“Well, if it isn’t the shiny Mandalorian and his little green thing.” She said with a slight chuckle. Her worker droids had already scrambled away as they knew better than to stay around while in the presence of a certain droid-hating Mandalorian.   
“I had hoped you might know a little something about his kind.” Din motioned to the Child and then fixed his gaze back on Peli. Really he was at a loss for where to begin searching for the Child’s kind or the enemy sorcerers that possessed the same abilities as the Child. His first thought was to consult some locals that he trusted, Peli was a start. Cara would be next if Peli had no information.   
“I have no idea what species that kid is.” Peli shook her head and heaved a small sigh. “Think you’re outta luck there.”   
“What about....” Din felt ridiculous even asking, but if it was for the Child, he would do what he needed to. “What about a group of sorcerers. The ones that have special abilities and such.” He shifted his weight between his feet, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as though he were talking about something forbidden and taboo.   
“Those religious ones who used to use those laser swords? Haven’t heard of a Jedi in Tatooine in years.” Peli said nonchalantly as she began sorting through a bucket of bolts.   
“Jedi....” Din nodded his head. So that’s what they were called.   
Peli looked up from her busywork as though she had just had a sudden realization. “Although,”’  
“What is it?”   
“I’ve heard of a girl, around these parts that does have some kind of influence on men.”   
“Peli, I’m not looking for a-“  
“No, not like that. It’s said that she can influence their thoughts in some way.” Peli waved her hand. “Anyway, her name is Sarela. I’ve only seen her a few times, hell she might not even be on the planet anymore.”   
“Sarela?” Din tilted his head to the side. “You said she’s here?”   
“Probably not for long, woah!” Peli caught the credits the Mandalorian tossed her way and smiled. “Anytime!” She hollered as she watched the duo walk away. 

***

Emerald eyes scanned the bar with uncertainty. So many people buzzing around her, moisture farmers coming in and out trying to get a little relaxation in from their long and tedious day of work.   
She sat still in her booth, her maroon cloak clinging to her body, hood covering her long brown hair and most of her face from those enjoying themselves around her. Her slender finger circled the rim of her cup as she continued people watching from her shadowy booth in the corner.   
Sarela had been in hiding for quite some time. She knew that she couldn’t stay on this planet forever, but it was difficult for her to leave. She had a lot of memories here, hiding out with her father as he trained her in the ways of the Jedi. She almost couldn’t bring herself to leave, but she also knew that soon there would be people alerted of her presence and they’d be after her. The empire was said to be no more, but Sarela knew better than to believe that at all.   
Breaking her from her thoughts, she heard the bar suddenly grow silent as a new patron entered. Looking up, Sarela was nearly blinded by the glint of light reflecting off of the armor that the new patron was wearing. She squinted her green eyes until she watched the doors close and the light was no longer as blinding and bright. “A mandalorian.” She whispered to herself.   
A sinking feeling overcame her. She felt as though she knew exactly what that man was here for. She knew she had to make an escape and quickly without causing too much of a scene.   
Swiftly, she ducked herself under the table and began making her way through the booths, earning several kicks from the legs she was trying to squeeze past.   
One patron in particular caught a glimpse of her at his feet and he grabbed Sarela by the hood and smirked deviantly down at her. “I’ve got enough credits for you to make me and my friends happy men down there little one.” He gruffed.   
Sarela glared up at him and punched him between the legs, earning her a swift kick in the ribs. She groaned but he had released her hood which allowed her to continue her escape. She began crawling away but the man had stomped on the tail end of her cloak, causing her to stop once more once she felt it tighten around her neck.   
“Little whore. Hasn’t anyone taught you manners?” He asked as he rose from his seat and now all eyes, including the eyes of the Mandalorian, were on Sarela.   
On her hands and knees in the middle of a cantina, all eyes on her she knew she had to play this carefully. Unfortunately, she was already so exposed she couldn’t do much without exposing herself as a Jedi.   
Din narrowed his eyes, of course this was the type of distraction to occur as he was trying to hunt someone down, but he wasn’t one to let something like this slide. With slow strides forward, Din walked over to the thug and the girl he was tormenting. His boots resting right near her face.   
“Let her go.” Came his modulated command.   
“Whatcha gonna do about it, tin can? This little thing was in my booth. I found her first.” The man glared at Din, but never took his foot off Sarela’s cloak.   
The sudden appearance of the Mandalorian was all Sarela needed as a distraction. She quickly unclasped her cloak and rolled out of it, she was out the front door before either men noticed.   
She could hear a commotion beginning, but she didn’t want to stick around to see the outcome. Both problems had sorted themselves out. Still, she was thankful that the Mandalorian had been kind enough to step up and defend her, even though he’d never met her before. It made her wonder if he was after her in the first place. Perhaps not.   
Still, she wasn’t about to let guilt get the better of her now. She began to head home quickly, she didn’t get very far when she heard that same modulated and velvety voice from before ring out from behind her.  
“I believe this is yours.” Din called out, holding out her cloak which was folded nicely in his hands. She was dressed differently than the people of Tattooine. She wore a deep maroon colored tunic which had an exposed back save for the two straps that crossed in an ‘x’ pattern. The tunic left her olive colored thighs exposed and she wore black colored boots that came to the top of her shin. Gold trim lined the tunic, shimmering in the sunlight. Her dark hair was long, falling in lose waves to about the middle of her back. Her frame was smaller, but she looked strong. Din guessed her to be probably 26 or so. What really struck him about her though, was her eyes. He had never seen eyes that green in all his life.   
Sarela looked him up and down, doing her best to get any kind of reading from him. Hesitantly, she took the cloak from him. “Thank you.” She offered meekly before she continued to walk away. She wanted to distance herself from him in case he was after her.   
“Are you Sarela?” He called out again.   
She froze for a moment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She threw her cloak back over her shoulders, ignoring him further and continuing to walk.   
Din grumbled, he knew this had to be her. He followed behind her through the market until they were out of the busier parts of the city, now they were alone.   
Sarela did her best to move quickly but the Mandalorian remained hot on her heels. “What do you want!?” She finally snapped as she turned to face him.   
“Look, I’m not here to hur-“ Din blinked as the girl took off running. He cursed under his breath and ran after her. He caught her quickly as his long legs stretched across the sandy terrain and he grabbed her around the waist, taking her down into the sand and going down along with her.   
Sarela squirmed beneath him, “let me go!” She cried out.   
Din pinned her arms down at either side of her head and held her firmly. “I’m not here to hurt you! I need your help.” He finally managed to say between her shouts.   
Sarela was just about to use the Force to send him flying off of her but she heard his plea for help. She stopped struggling beneath him. “My help?”  
Din sensed her relax a bit so he let her wrists go. “Yes, I’ll explain more just. Don’t run.”   
Sarela looked at him intently for a moment before nodding.   
Din stood up and helped her to her feet. “I’ve heard that you know about the sorcerers known as the Jedi.”   
Sarela quickly hushed him anxiously. “I’ll tell you more but not here.”   
“My ship is safe. We can talk there.” Din said nothing more as he began to walk toward Peli Motto’s.   
Reluctantly, Sarela followed. Hoping that her impression of this man was not wrong. She could tell that he had something weighing heavily on his heart, but he was still quite guarded and she couldn’t get much else. At the moment, she resolved just to trust her gut. So for now, she would trust him.


End file.
